Conociéndonos por una Casualidad
by LuTwilighter14
Summary: Bella Swan queda embarazada de su novio de la secundaria y este la deja ella deja Forks y se va a Settle donde conoce al gran Edward Cullen por una pequeña "Casualida"
1. ¿Conociendo a mi nuera?

**Summary**

Bella Swan queda embarazada de su novio de la secundaria y este la deja, ella decide salir de Forks e irse a Settle junto con su pequeño y ahí ella conoce al gran Edward Cullen

**Conociéndonos por una "Casualidad"**

Todos los personajes son de la queridísima Sthepenie Meyer y la historia viene de mi mente loca.

**Capítulo** **1.**

Estaba en el centro comercial comprando cosas para abastecer mi frigorífico cuando coqué con otro carrito fuertemente.

-¡Mira por donde caminas, idiota!-me dijo una rubia de ojos azules y operada, una hueca plástica, en el carrito estaba una niña muy hermosa de cabellos rubios, grandes ojos plomos, de tez pálida y muy hermosa, vestida con un vestidito blanco con flores amarillas-¡Ya cállate niña estúpida!-le gritó a la pequeña y ella lloró más.

-¡Oye rubia sin cerebro!¡Así no se trata a una pequeña!¡Y menos si es tu hija!-le grité molesta.

-¡No me grites!¡Y ella no es mi maldita hija!-chilló viéndome furiosa.

-Mami, acá está todo lo que necesito-Y en ese momento, justo cuando le iba a gritar a la loca esa, apareció el hombrecito de mi vida, el que me derretía cada vez que miraba con sus hermosos ojos chocolates – iguales a los míos –, él llevaba cereales de distintos sabores en sus bracitos tanto como podía, metió todas las cajas junto a la demás comida chatarra, ciertos juguetes y cosas para la casa que compramos, después vio a la pequeña que lloraba y se acercó a ella-Linda, no llores ¿Por qué lloras?-mi bebé la consoló ¡Owww!¡Él era muy tierno!

-Tengo hambre-dijo la pequeña entre sollozos mi hombrecito sacó una de las paletas azucaradas que siempre llevaba a la mano y se la entregó a la pequeña mientras la rubia hueca de plástico observaba unas cremas para el rostro.

-Gracias-le dijo la pequeña a Leo-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó la pequeña mientras le quitaba la envoltura a la paleta.

-Leonard Swan ¿y tú?-mi pequeño le sonrió.

-Te diré Leo-le sonrió-Mi nombre es Gia Cullen.

-Así me dicen-mi hijo se sonrojó, me acerqué rápidamente a la pequeña.

-Princesita ¿sabes el número de celular de algún familiar tuyo?-le pregunté a la pequeña, tenía que hacer algo por esa dulce niña.

-No sé el número de nadie, pero sé dónde está la empresa de mi tío-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ok hermosa, dime donde queda-le dije apresurada porque la rubia hueca ya estaba terminando de elegir sus cremas.

-Es el Gerente General de Cullen Enterprise Holdings Inc.-me dijo comiendo su paleta.

-Ok, buscaré la dirección, ya que tú sabes solo el nombre-ella asintió y la rubia hueca nos miró furiosa.

-Pensé que ya te habías largado-dijo intentando intimidarme, falló y se fue, Gia se despidió con su pequeña manito.

-Mami ¿podemos comprar helado y chispitas para el helado? Las que teníamos ya se acabaron-dijo Leo haciendo un puchero-¿Y luego podemos ir donde Gia? Ella es linda-dijo y se sonrojó.

Reí viéndolo-Claro amor, compremos helado y chispitas, lo demás hay; y luego vamos a ver a Gia-dije sonriéndole, compramos cuatro potes de helado de sabor vainilla, fresa, lúcuma y chocolate, compramos chispas de colores, pagamos y fuimos a la cochera, metimos las bolsas en la parte de atrás de mi vieja Monovolumen, vi a la rubia hueca todavía haciendo llorar a Gia y jaloneaba y clavaba sus uñas –o más bien garras diría yo-en el brazo de un pequeño de cabello castaño, ojos esmeralda, alto y delgado, me acerqué a ellos y noqueé a la rubia teñida-Leo trae a los niños al carro-le dije a mi hijo y llevé cargando a mi coche a la rubia teñida, la metí en los asientos de atrás de mi auto mi hijo se sentó en los asientos de atrás.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó niño de cabello castaño.

-Ella es mi mamá, se llama Bella y yo me llamo Leonard pero dime Leo, yo conozco a Gia, ¿tú qué eres de Gia y cómo te llamas?-Leo nos presentó e hizo su pregunta con un tono celoso.

-Bueno, yo soy Anthony, soy primo de Gia y está loca rubia es la novia de mi papá, se llama Cindy-dijo Anthony viendo a la rubia teñida, parecía que no le caía bien, yo arranqué rumbo a mi casa.

-Aaaahhh…más te vale-masculló Leo.

-Bueno…Hola Anthony, hola de nuevo Gia-le sonreí.

-¿Te gusta Gia?-preguntó Anthony a Leo-Hola Bella, dime Tony-me dijo Anthony mirándome a través del espejo.

-Ehhh… ¿Gia? Emmm…-Leo se sonrojó.

-Gia tiene novio, Gia tiene novio, Gia tiene novio-cantó Tony como una mantra.

-Yo no tengo novio, soy pequeñita, tengo cuatro años y no creo que a Leo le guste, él es muy guapo como para que le guste una niña como yo-dijo Gia a Tony y le sacó la lengua, Leo la miró y ella se sonrojó sosteniéndole la mirada, yo los veía mediante el espejo, decidí conducir más rápido para que ni bien llegara a casa atara a la loca esa y llamara a su novio.

-Eres muy linda, ¿Por qué no me gustarías?-preguntó Leo.

-¿Te gusto?-preguntó Gia y yo sonreí.

-¿Qué pasaría si te digo que si me gustas?-preguntó Leo y yo reí bajito.

-Te pediría que seas mi novio-dijo Gia con tono decidido y yo abrí los ojos como platos, seguí conduciendo.

-Entonces si me gustas-dijo Tony.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-le preguntó Gia.

* * *

Bueno, este es mi primer fic,espero que sea de su .


	2. Soy una secuestradora

Capítulo 2:

Estacioné mi carro en el garaje de mi casa, la cual era como cualquier casa –creo– , era de madera marrón clara, de dos pisos, con 12 espacios (cocina, sala, comedor, sótano, cuarto de juegos, cuarto de estudio, biblioteca, dos habitaciones de invitados, la habitación de Leo, la mía y el garaje) también tenía un hermoso patio con flores y por último una piscina mediana. A

Atrás de mi casa vivía otra persona, todavía no la conocía.

Me había mudado recién y tenía vecinos muy locos, así es que bajé a la rubia teñida rápidamente para que mis vecinos muy locos no sospecharan o llamaran a la policía.

-¿Mami puedo ser novio de Gia?-preguntó Leo mientras Tony me ayudaba a meter a la tal Cindy a mi casa, Gia y Leo caminaban detrás de nosotros tomados de la mano, yo reí.

-Si tú quieres-dije poniendo a Cindy en una silla, se despertó y la volví a noquear, lo cual hizo reír a los niños.

-Si acepto-dijo Leo a Gia y rozó sus labios con los de Gia, yo me quedé unos minutos en shock, no creí que Leo se tomara tan enserio lo de ser "novio" de Gia cuando recién se habían conocido, el haberme mudado de Forks a Seattle me había chocado –creo–, pero ahora lo importante era amarrar y amordazar a la rubia teñida, parecía una secuestradora, pero no lo era, supongo.

-Felicidades, luego celebraremos con helados y golosinas, pero por ahora, Leo ve con Gia y Tony a traer una soga y un pañuelo limpio que no nos sirva, yo iré por cinta adhesiva-los pequeños asintieron a la vez y corrieron escaleras arriba a buscar lo que pedí, yo fui por la cinta adhesiva y cuando volví ellos ya estaban ahí, pero la tal Cindy había tomado mi teléfono.

-Si mi amor, es una loca, nos raptó a Gia, a Tony y a mí, no sé dónde estamos, pero tal vez puedas rastrear el número o no sé-dijo Cindy por el teléfono inalámbrico, volteó y me vio horrorizada-Ella está aquí, la enfrentaré, mi amor apúrate por favor-dijo Cindy y cortó, se acercó a mí y estuvo a punto de darme una cachetada pero yo tomé su mano y volví a noquearla por tercera vez –agradecí a Charlie por haberme enseñado a dar puñetazos–, la senté nuevamente en la silla y pasé por todo su cuerpo la cinta adhesiva pegándola a la silla.

-El pañuelo-dije y Tony me pasó un pañuelo azul, lo acomodé bien para taparle la boca a la rubia teñida y lo amarré fuerte por su nuca.

-La soga y tráiganme otra soga más, que sea grande-dije, Gia me pasó una soga mediana y amarré las manos de Cindy detrás de la silla, sus manos juntas y ajustadas como para que no se soltara y no le hiciera daño, Tony volvió con una soga grande y amarré los pies de la rubia a las patas de la que soy una secuestradora,pensé-Listo niños ¿Quieren helado?-pregunté cuando ya había terminado.

-¡Siii!-gritaron los tres al unísono.

-Ok, pero primero ayúdenme a traer las bolsas que están en mi coche-dije sonriéndole, ellos asintieron y corrieron al garaje, los seguí, yo tomé la mayoría de las bolsas, las más pesadas y los pequeños tomaron las que pesaban menos, entramos a la casa y acomodamos todo, saqué un pote de helado de chocolate –a petición de los peques–de los anteriores que habíamos comprado Leo y yo, serví en tres copas especiales para helado, dos bolas de helado para cada uno, se los di junto con cucharitas y sorbetes de color, saqué cerezas, fosh de chocolate, fresa y naranja, también saqué gomitas en forma de animales, grajeas–o bolitas de colores, como mayormente le decía Leo– y M&M.

-Decoren sus helados-dijo Leo-Si quieres te ayudo…umm…¿novia?-le dijo a Gia, lo último lo pregunto y se sonrojo, yo solo sonreí divertida.

-Está bien…umm…novio-dijo Gia y le sonrió.

-Concurso de quien decora mejor, Gia y Leo se ayudan entre sí y yo ayudo a Tony-dije y comencé a decorar el helado de Tony, él me ayudó y Gia y Leo comenzaron a ayudarse parando por momentos para regalarse sonrisas o una pequeña unión de frentes, Tony y yo terminamos y después de unos minutos terminaron, miré el de ellos, había un corazón hecho de M&M por el borde y por dentro bañado de una mezcla de todos los sabores de fosh, pusieron cerezas al borde y rosearon de grajeas lo demás del helado, era lo que habíamos hecho Tony y yo a diferencia de que en vez de un corazón nosotros pusimos una estrella.

-Ok, es empate, porque casi hicimos el mismo trabajo, mierda…-mascullé lo último.

-Mamá nos debes un dólar a todos-dijo Leo y me di cuenta de lo que dije, cada vez que decía una mala palabra debía un dólar a mi peque y en este caso les debía un dólar a los tres pequeños que tenía frente a mí.

-Ok, ok-saqué tres dólares de uno de mis bolsillos de mi jean, les entregué un dólar a cada pequeño y ellos sonrieron cándidamente cuando lo hice.

-Mami debemos de llamar a el tío de Gia-dijo mi pequeño.

-Si, ahora busco su número-dije y cuando estaba a punto de ir por la guía de teléfonos tocaron mi puerta fui a abrir y me encontré con Jake parado ahí. Jake era mi mejor amigo al que no veía en muchos años y lo había encontrado en Seattle trabajando de policía.

-Bella te tengo que detener por secues…-Jake iba a decir algo y lo interrumpió un fuerte grito.

-¡Con que tu eres la desgraciada que raptó a mi novia, a mi hijo y a mi sobrina!-gritó un hombre que era muy guapo, cabello cobrizo, tez pálida, ojos color esmeralda, nariz recta, labios rojos y delgados, esbelto y alto.

-¡Papi!

-¡Tío!-gritaron Tony y Gia. Tony corrió a los brazos de su padre y Gia vio a su tío, creo que comprendió lo que Jacob y su tío querían hacerme y alzó sus brazitos para que la cargara, la tomé en mis brazos y la cargué. Ella respondió acurrucándose en mi pecho.

-¡Maldita perra!¡Deja a mi sobrina!-gritó el padre de Tony dejando a Tony irse con una chica que no vi muy bien.

-Yo puedo explicarte todo…-dije y un chillido de una mujer me interrumpió…

* * *

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, la verdad no sé si soy buena escribiendo, dejen reviews,nos leemos luego

Mordiditas xxooxx


End file.
